Miyazaki Yuka
|image = |caption = promoting "Wonderful World" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 160cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2012-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION |label = Up-Front Works hachama |generation = 1st Generation |acts = Juice=Juice, GREEN FIELDS, Girls Band Club |blog = }} Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加) is a Japanese pop singer. She is the leader of the Hello! Project group Juice=Juice and a member of the SATOYAMA movement unit GREEN FIELDS. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Miyazaki Yuka was born on April 2, 1994 in Ishikawa, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She started playing the piano at the age of 5 and continued learning until age 15."宮崎由加 プロフィール" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT PROMOTION. 2011 Miyazaki Yuka auditioned for S/mileage New Member addition! audition and made it to the finals, but she was not chosen to be in the group. During the same time, she also auditioned for the Morning Musume 10th Member ~Genki Jirushi~ Audition, but she did not make it to the fourth round."ハロプロ研修生新ユニットに関して" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2013.02.25. 2012 On March 25, Miyazaki participated in the , performing Otsuka Ai's "Planetarium". Despite not getting placed, she received the Samantha Thavasa Award, also known as the Promotional Award."グランプリはライブ初体験の16歳女子高生。アップフロント音楽オーディション" (in Japanese). Oricon Style. 2012.03.27."『FOREST AWARDオーディション』入賞・宮崎由加インタビュー「昨年の今頃は今の状況は想像もできませんでした！」" (in Japanese). De☆View by Oricon. 2012.12.07. After winning the award, she received bi-weekly lessons in Tokyo. In the Summer, she was seen auditioning for the 11th generation of Morning Musume, but did not make the finals. On October 11, it was announced that Miyazaki would be officially debuting as a member of the new Hello! Project unit GREEN FIELDS alongside Shimizu Saki and Mitsui Aika.Hello! SATOYAMA Life. Season 1, Episode 19. TV TOKYO. 2013.10.11."【SATOYAMA movement 新ユニット発表！及び CDリリースのお知らせ】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2012.07.16 (update 2012.10.16). On October 28, GREEN FIELDS made their first stage performances at Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~."【ライブレポート】GREEN FIELDSとハーベスト、モーニング娘。のツアーでお披露目" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2010.10.28. This was also Miyazaki's first stage performance as well."昨日！今日！宮崎由加" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2013.10.29. 2013 On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that Miyazaki Yuka will be debuting in a new unit, Juice=Juice, alongside Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari."ハロプロ研修生内、新ユニット結成のお知らせ。" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013.02.03."ハロプロ新ユニット結成へ！つんく♂明かす　研修生など６人で“第１弾”" (in Japanese). Sponichi Annex. 2013.02.03. Tsunku's comment regarding Miyazaki: :"Although she's not part of the current kenshuusei roster, she was one of the finalist in the 10th generation Morning Musume audition and the S/mileage new members recruitment. She's currently a part of the SATOYAMA Movement unit GREEN FIELDS and after seeing her accomplishments there I decided to add her in this new group." Since joining Juice=Juice, she has performed with the group at various Hello Pro Kenshuusei events and participated as a Master of Ceremony (MC). On March 2nd and 3rd, Miyazaki participated in Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA along with other Hello! Project and UP-FRONT PROMOTION members. On June 6, her profile was removed from the UP-FRONT PROMOTION website, meaning that she is no longer a "soloist", she is now a full-member of Hello! Project. On June 13, it was announced that Miyazaki will be the leader of Juice=Juice."Juice=Juiceメジャーデビュー決定のお知らせ！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013.06.13. 2014 On February 24, Miyazaki's first solo e-Hello! DVD, Greeting ~Miyazaki Yuka~, was announced. It will be released sometime in April. She will have an event for the DVD on April 29. On March 31, Miyazaki reported that she had dropped out of university in order to focus on Juice=Juice. On April 15, Miyazaki and Takagi Sayuki had a birthday FC event called, Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2014, at Tokyo FM Hall. 2015 On February 12, Miyazaki Yuka held a talk event at the Akihabara Hello! Shop.https://hellonewsservice.wordpress.com/2015/02/06/miyazaki-yuka-to-hold-hello-shop-event/ On April 2, Miyazaki will have a birthday FC event called, Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka Birthday Event 2015, at Tokyo FM Hall. Personal Life Family= Miyazaki has an older brother and a younger sister."由加family☆　植村あかり" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2013.10.22."宮崎由加" (in Japanese). Hello! Pro @ Memo. She also has dogs, one named Kuu-chan, and the other named Milk. |-|Education= When Miyazaki debuted as a member of GREEN FIELDS in October 2012, she was a third year high school student. As of April 2013, she had graduated from high school and began university. As of March 2014, Miyazaki has dropped out of university to focus on Juice=Juice. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Miyazaki Yuka has acquired: *'Uemura Akari:' Miyazaki gets along best with Uemura Akari in Juice=Juice. *'Kanazawa Tomoko:' She also gets along best with Kanazawa Tomoko in Juice=Juice. *'Oda Sakura:' She is close friends with Morning Musume member Oda Sakura. *'Nakanishi Kana:' She is close friends with ANGERME member Nakanishi Kana. *'Yajima Maimi:' She gets along well with ℃-ute member Yajima Maimi. |-|Name Meaning= Miyazaki's given name, "Yuka", means fragrant (由加; yuka). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Miyazaki Yuka: *'Yuka-nyan' (ゆかにゃん): Official nickname, given her since joining Juice=Juice. Used by members and fans. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加) *'Nicknames:' Yuka-nyan (ゆかにゃん)"宮崎由加＊はじまりました" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2013.04.24., Yuka (ゆか), Zaki-chan, Miyayu (みやゆ), Yun (ゆん), Yukarin (ゆかりん), Yuka-chan (ゆかちゃん), Yuka-pin-rin (ゆかぴんりん) , Peach Hime (ピーチ姫; Peach Princess), Yukanya (ゆかにゃ) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Ishikawa, Japan *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height:' 160cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-02-03: Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2012-03-25: Member *''' Years in Juice=Juice:' 1 Year *'Official Kaomoji:' jjj ´_｀jj *'Juice=Juice Fruit (Member Color):' **'Peach''' (2013-Present) *'Audition Song:' "Planetarium" by Otsuka Ai *'Hello! Project groups:' **GREEN FIELDS (2012-Present) **Juice=Juice (2013-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Looking at Illustrated Encyclopedias of the Universe, Becoming blank *'Specialty:' Baseball Announcements, Piano *'Strong Point:' Can quickly understand other people's feelings *'Weak Point:' Weak at memorizing something *'Favorite Colors:' pastel color, especially pink pastel *'Favorite Subject:' Math *'Scared of:' Ghosts, Roller coasters *'Favorite manga:' One Piece *'Favorite character:' My Melody Kikilala. *'Favorite Animal:' Dogs *'Favorite Food:' Mushrooms, Konyaku ice cream, Caramel popcorn, Konjac, Freeze-dried Tofu *'Least Favorite Food:' Apple pie *'Favorite drink:' Ishikawa prefecture's citrus cider. *'Favorite Clothes Line:' dazzlin, titty & co., Jouetie *'Likes:' Flat shoes, piercings, pastel colors *'Looks Up To:' Michishige Sayumi, Yajima Maimi *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' Sakura Chirari Discography :See Also: Miyazaki Yuka Discography Featured In Solo DVDs *2014.04.18 Greeting ~Miyazaki Yuka~ ("e-Hello!" DVD) Magazines *2013.06.23 UTB (with Miyamoto Karin & Uemura Akari) *2013.09.24 B.L.T (with Kanazawa Tomoko) *2013.10.30 ENTAME (with Takagi Sayuki) *2013.12.12 Bessatsu Shonen Champion (with Takagi Sayuki) *2014.03.30 Gekkan Entame *2014.04.01 De☆view (with Kanazawa Tomoko & Miyamoto Karin) *2014.07.24 smart (with Kanazawa Tomoko) *2014.12.27 De*View (with Shimizu Saki, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Wada Ayaka, & Fukumura Mizuki) Works TV Shows *2014- The Girls Live Theater *2014 Musical Koisuru Hello Kitty Radio *2013.10.03~ We are Juice=Juice Internet *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Trivia *She is the only member from Ishikawa, Japan. * If she could join another group for a day, she'd join Angerme. * Kanazawa Tomoko said that Yuka carries 5 eyeliners in her purse. * She thinks she can't beat Nakanishi Kana's braids. *In the past, she did baseball announcements. *She'd like to cover Akai Freesia. *She is the oldest member of Juice=Juice, and is the only member not from Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *She is the first member in Juice=Juice to become a legal adult. *Since joining Juice=Juice, she has participated in Hello Pro Kenshuusei events, although she was never a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *She says her source of energy is eating ice cream in the morning. *Was extremly nervous during the filming of the Boys be ambitious! music video, but relaxed after talking with Mitsui Aika and Shimizu Saki. *She went to go see the Moshimo Kokumin ga Shushou wo Erandara and Sakura no Hanataba stage plays. *She has recently been into Western music. *She'd like to go to France and see the Louvre Art museum. *She wants to go to the South Pole. *She likes flat shoes because she believes it's dangerous wearing high heels, as you might fall. *She thinks people who have piercings are 'stylish'. However, she's too scared to get piercings herself. *She uses La Sana, a hair essence, to make her hair smooth. *She cried when she was announced as Juice=Juice's leader. *In an article about Sasaki Rikako, Miyazaki was counted as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *She has the most nicknames out of all the Juice=Juice members. However, she does not have an official nickname. *Kanazawa Tomoko has said that Yuka is a rather strange person. *Taguchi Natsumi has confessed to Miyazaki that she likes her, and Miyazaki thinks Taguchi is cute. *When asked by fans what made her audition for Hello! Project, she replied: "I watched Michishige Sayumi-san appear on TV often, and remembered that when I was little I was a huge fan to the extent I collected lots of cards。People also bought lots of DVDs with Morning Musume-san MVs in them, so that’s how I got to love Morning Musume-san" *She has said herself that she has a very bad eyesight, thus is almost always wearing contacts."Pocket Morning Juice=Juice Weekly Q&A (11/4/2013)". Hello!Online. 2013.11.04. *She says that she, Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari all went to get a shot together, Miyazaki was meant to go first, but was too scared to so Miyamoto went first instead."痛い 宮崎由加" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2013.11.06. *She was born on the same day as member Hasegawa Moemi. *Compared to the other members of Juice=Juice she’s mellow. *She like Pokopan. (cell phone game) *She always smile in front of ℃-ute’s Yajima Maimi. *She runs fast. *She gets goosebumps easily. *She often yells, “Heeeey What’re you DOOOING! Hurry it up!” but she is definitely not angry. See Also *Miyazaki Yuka Gallery *Miyazaki Yuka Discography Featured In *Miyazaki Yuka Concerts & Events Appearances Honorary Titles Miyazaki Family Tree Notes # Used by Kanazawa Tomoko. References External Links *Hello! Project profile *Juice=Juice blog *Miyazaki Yuka's Artist Profile (Archived) es:Miyazaki Yukait:Miyazaki Yuka Category:Members who formerly attended university Category:2012 Additions Category:Up-Front Agency Category:GREEN FIELDS Category:Members from Ishikawa Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:1994 Births Category:April Births Category:Blood Type O Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Pink Member Color Category:Juice=Juice Category:Group Leaders Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Aries Category:Current Leader Category:Miyazaki Yuka Category:Miyazaki Yuka DVDs